Gaster (Glitchtale)
Summary W. D Gaster, also known as simply Gaster, is a major character in Glitchtale who first appeared in Yet Darker. In Glitchtale, he's Sans's and Papyrus's father, which was revealed in Camila's "easter egg" short. However, Camila mentioned that he won't be referred to as "father" or "dad" by Sans and Papyrus. Inspired by the original fan idea of Mystery Man in Undertale. He was originally a royal scientist, though when the DETERMINATION incident happened, he falled into the CORE and started being forgotten by everyone as the new timelines happened. As he appeared in the Yet Darker and Your Best Friend episodes #2 and #4 of Glitchtale, he was restored to his original state of an anomaly. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: W. D. Gaster, G (Named this by Sans) Age: Unknown Height: Same as Gaster Weight: Same as Gaster Gender: Male Origin: Glitchtale Classification: Mysterious Entity, Boss Monster, Royal Scientist (formerly), Anomaly Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Monster Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Advanced Technology, Magic, Statistics Amplification (Via Monotone; Monotone is able to increase the power of his hands by seven times. Duality is presumably able to cast stronger powers with the giant hands.), Power Nullification (Via black constructs and his room; Could block Frisk's RESET and CONTINUE buttons and prevent Sans from teleporting from his room.), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation (Via the green hand; He can create green forcefields which he uses to protect himself or contain his targets in them.), Explosion Manipulation (Via the orange hand; It is able to create various spheres which explode at activation or contact.), Weapon Creation (Can create sawblades via the blue hand.), Object Manipulation (Can create ropes and wires via the light blue hand.), Power Mimicry (Via the purple hand; The purple hand is able to replicate abilites that is at it's presence, as seen with Sans bones and gaster blasters.), Energy Projection (Via the red hand; yellow hand and gaster blasters. He's able to cast gaster blasters, or fire energy blasts from his red hand. He can also fire several energy bullets with the yellow hand.), Soul Manipulation (Like any monster, he should be able to redirect attacks towards the SOUL.), Durability Negation (Can ignore conventional durability to an extent via SOUL magic.) Attack Potency: At least City Block+ Level (Comparable to Papyrus, who holds a mere piece of his power, did this.) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Capable of tagging Sans empowered by DETERMINATION, who could do this.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block+ Class (Can harm Betty with energy empowered strikes.) Durability: At least City Block+ Level Stamina: Likely quite high (Could fight on Betty for an extended period of time and take various beating before passing out.) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with his hands and gaster blasters Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Was originally created the CORE and did various researches about DETERMINATION, which likely gave him his status of royal scientist in the underground. He also made the CORE give an unlimited supply of energy to the surface, making civilians in it no longer worry about energy supplies anymore.) Weaknesses: Shown that he's prone to anger issues and can act in a way he can even damage those affiliated with him. He also shows that he's overprotective to an extent. Note: For more direct info about the moves and powers and stats of Glitchtale!Gaster, you can see them through here. Others Standard Equipment: His 7 Hands. Notable Attacks/Technique: -'7 Hands': Has wields 7 hands, which he uses for his main attacks. They take the color scheme from the seven human souls, and have the same themes ambiented for his attacks. *'Red Hand': The red hand uses blasts of energy to attack in a similar way to gaster blasters. It also can take the form of one, being noticeably more powerful than his normal attacks. He can also empower his physical attacks with one of them, as shown he could punch Betty with an red-energy powered attack. *'Purple Hand': The purple hand copies every attack that is at it's presence, as shown it could copy Sans bones. *'Blue Hand': The blue hand is able to throw various razor blades to attack. Gaster has shown he can combine this hand with the light blue hand, making the rope tied to the razor blade and have better control over it. *'Green Hand': The green hand summons a green shield which can be either omnidirectional or just in one side. He uses it to protect himself, others, or even encase his enemies with it, containing them temporarily. *'Light Blue Hand': The light blue hand casts various strings which he uses to tie his enemies to prevent them from attacking. Gaster has shown he can combine this hand with the blue hand, making the rope tied to the razor blade and have better control over it. *'Orange Hand': The orange hand creates spheres around the enemy which explode at activation or contact. *'Yellow Hand': The yellow hand shoots several energy projectiles towards the enemy at fast speeds. -'Monotone': One of his signature attacks. He has all of his 7 hands turn into a certain color, from which he can use it to amplify the power of his next attack by 7. -'Duality': One of his signature attacks, after Sans died. Gaster creates two levitating giant hands that hover at the side of his body, which he uses to perform stronger attacks with his regular hands, or do combinations with them. -'Black Constructs': Has shown he was able to create some black constructs out of his body, or the environment. They have been used to attack, encompass objects within them, or even prevent Frisk from using his RESET and CONTINUE buttons. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Glitchtale Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Manipulators